The present disclosure relates generally to the determination of a spammer, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for determining a spammer with increased accuracy.
Spam short messages are defined as a bulk of messages with illegal or advertising content sent to telecommunication terminal users, whose mobile phone numbers are within a fixed range of numbers or acquired abnormally, from specific organizations/individuals.
Presently, approximately 80% of individuals have experienced receiving spam short messages. Spam short messages are becoming more problematic with respect to the daily lives of ordinary mobile phone users. Without a useful solution to solve this problem, that is, an effective way to detect the numbers sending spam short messages, every mobile device could conceivably be flooded with spam messages such that users will have difficulty obtaining useful information from their devices. Another area of concern is that spammers may hold a large amount of personal information of mobile phone users, which leads to privacy security issues for customers. On the other hand, spammers may attempt to illegally use telecommunication service tariff packages that provide low telecommunication service prices, thereby significantly affecting revenue of the telecommunication operators.